


Of Course She Is

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [19]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Jonathan Toews is, First Kid, M/M, Where Patrick Kane isn't a hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan and Patrick adopt their first child; which finally gets Patrick to a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course She Is

Patrick had never imagined kids would be a part of his life. It’s not because he doesn’t like kids or doesn’t want them; it was more of the fact that he never thought he’d even find someone to spend the rest of his life with. It all changed with Jonathan, though. When they got serious, and by serious Patrick means when he moved in with Jonathan, they started talking kids and future.

Little did Patrick know, though he quickly figured out, his sisters were willing to carry their children. However, it was decided that it would wait. They went through the process of adoption first. It was something they both agreed upon.

They were lucky enough to have an accepted adoption with a young girl, Bailey Rose. Bailey was the first step in the next chapter in their lives. It didn’t take long for the three of them to get adjusted. It’s because of Bailey that Patrick finally agrees to go to a game. 

And that’s where they are now. Patrick shifts Bailey as he walks down the steps to their seats. He can’t believe the seats Jonathan got them; not that he should be surprised. Once they get to their seat, Patrick sets Bailey down.

“Where’s Daddy?” Bailey asks looking up at Patrick.

“He’s in the locker room,” Patrick answers as he sits down. “We’ll see him soon.” 

Patrick isn’t surprised by the way Bailey stands by the glass and watches for Jonathan to come out. He glances around, not at all surprised by the amount of people here. He turns back toward Bailey, smiling when he sees her bouncing as the players start to step out onto the ice.

“Where’s Daddy?” Bailey asks. 

“Keep watching.” Patrick sees Jonathan step out onto the ice only after all the others have. Instead of skating over with the rest, Jonathan skates over to where Patrick and Bailey are. He pulls his glove off and knocks on the glass.

“Daddy!” Bailey knocks back, giggling.

Jonathan waves at her before looking at Patrick and smiling. As he backs away from the glass, he blows them each a kiss. Patrick smiles and watches as he turns away to head over to the group.

Patrick looks over when the door opens, smiling when he sees Jonathan walk in. “Hey,” he says. “Great game.”

Jonathan smiles at him. “Thank you.” He walks over after kicking his shoes off. Leaning down, he gives Patrick a quick kiss. “Thank you for coming.”

“Thank you for understanding why I couldn’t before.”

“Bailey asleep?”

“Of course she is.”


End file.
